I love you, Rosie
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Scorpius surprises Rose with a special anniversary dinner. Set in their sixth year at Hogwarts.


"Are you kidding me?" He sighed in frustration. "Please tell me you're not really serious." His voice held a bit of pleading.

"You're just jealous." The blond boy winked at his best friend as they continued walking.

"Jealous?" The first boy spat out. "Of you and my cousin?"

"Not that, you bloody idiot." The blond rolled his eyes. "That I am incredibly romantic!"

"Not to crush your dreams or anything, I don't really mind not receiving an romantic gestures from you, Scorp."

"Albus!" Scorpius exclaimed. "You're making things a bit to difficult."

"Am I now?"

"Yes. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"I prefer not-" Scorpius cut his best friend off.

"I meant to say that you didn't have a choice so come on." Scorpius grabbed Albus' wrist and pulled him along in his wake.

"The things I do for you." Albus mumbled, but Scorpius somehow made out the words.

"Don't think of me, think of Rose." Scorpius smiled behind at his best mate. "She'd be devastated if her anniversary was anything but perfect."

"I'm sure." Albus grumbled, sighing in defeat. He couldn't help but think to himself that he was much too kind of a person. Why did he have to be such a good friend? James would never do something like this. Oh well, he thought to himself. Maybe there'd be a few chances to taunt Scorpius, his favorite.

"So, you're sure this sounds good?" Scorpius asked for what had to have been the hundredth time, worry etched into his every features.

"Positive." Albus sighed.

"I think so!" Lily giggled. "Rosie's going to love it, Scorp!"

"You promise?"

"Promise!" Lily exclaimed, while Albus rolled his eyes, and then shouted.

"You'd think this was your wedding!"

"It may as well be." Scorpius told him. "If something as important as our anniversary dinner goes wrong, there may never be a wedding."

"Gosh, Albus, if you don't wanna be here then just leave." Lily grumbled at her brother. "You'd think you were in History of Magic."

"I've been dragged around be this _romantic_ all day!" Albus groaned. "And I half wish it would've been classes with Binn's all day."

"But, Lily, you think it's good?" Scorpius asked again, and Lily smiled sympathetically. "Rose isn't one to initiate sneaking out, but I think she'll love the thrill! Do you have it set up with Rosmerta?"

"Yeah." Scorpius smiled gratefully. "I think it should all go smoothly. As long as Rose doesn't flat out refuse to leave Hogwarts."

"I can put in a word." Lily winked.

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise." Scorpius took a deep breath. "And I know the passageway like the back of my hand. Thanks to the Marauders Map." Lily giggled again.

"Being my friend is good luck." Albus murmured, whilst Scorpius glared at him.

"I wouldn't say that." The three heads whipped around to find that someone else had been listening in on their thought to be private conversation.

"James," Albus whined. "Go away. No one wants you here."

"Well I was thinking that Scorpius did." James smirked. "I know how to get Rosie out of the castle without worrying about her horrible way of seeing the rules."

"I don't know, Scorp. Listening to James is dangerous." Albus warned.

"At least hear us out." Fred stepped out from behind James. "It's the smarter idea." James and Fred snickered at the look that crossed Albus' face.

"Fine." Scorpius sighed. "Let's hear before a full blown sibling war starts."

"Alright." James smirked, gesturing his head back at Fred, who held out his hand. Grasped inside his hands was a long piece of gray fabric.

"What's that?" Scorpius asked warily.

"A blindfold." Fred smiled. "Want it?"

"Rose wouldn't go for that." Scorpius sighed.

"Well just promise her that it's a good surprise." James sighed. "Merlin, Scorp, you're really just as dull as Albus."

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed.

"Little sixth years." Fred snickered.

"So what does that make me?" Lily asked. "Little fourth year?"

"_Tiny_ fourth year." James and Fred laughed.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed.

"Guys, guys!" Scorpius stood up. "Just give me the blindfold, Fred. I need to get going. I said I'd meet Rose in front of the Great Hall at seven."

"It's six fifty-nine." James murmured teasingly, making Scorpius' eyes budge.

"It is?" He exclaimed.

"Better hurry." James snickered.

"Yeah." Scorpius nodded. "Alright. Thanks everybody." Scorpius smiled nervously.

"It's going to be amazing." Lily stood up, assuring him. "Rosie's going to love it."

"Thanks, Lils." Scorpius gave one last thanks to his friends gathered around him, before dashing off.

He couldn't remember running this fast ever before, through the corridors of Hogwarts, that is. He raced down several staircases, impatiently shoving past people, and almost falling to his doom, when he haphazardly jumped to a staircase that had begun to turn away. He hurried down, until he spotted Rose, her nose in a book, waiting for him at the entrance of the Great Hall. He smiled to himself, seeing his love standing there, looking amazing in a cute black skirt and baby pink blouse, her hair gently curled around her shoulders. Scorpius looked down at his own messy outfit, straightening his black tie against his white button up shirt.

Scorpius walked up to Rose, trying to be quiet, before wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Guess who?" He murmured lazily.

"Hey," Rose smiled, her eyes twinkling in excitement. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry." Scorpius chuckled. "I'll explain later." Rose smiled.

"So, what do you have planned?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well," Scorpius winked. "It's a surprise. And to insure you don't cheat I have a little blindfold for you."

"Blindfold?" Rose giggled. "I guess I trust you."

"I hope you do." Scorpius told her. "It's been quite some time that we've been together. And to think that my love doesn't trust me." He spoke in mock hurt and Rose giggled again.

"Well, don't keep me waiting." She smiled brightly. "I'm quite excited."

"So am I." Scorpius assured her. "Let's get going. Let me just tie this around your eyes."

"Don't catch my hair," Rose murmured.

"Are we there yet?" Rose asked a bit whiningly, causing Scorpius to chuckle.

"We're almost there." Scorpius told her. "Just a few more paces."

"Paces?" Rose laughed. "What are we pirates?" Scorpius laughed with her.

"Just be quiet and take off your blind fold."

"Finally." Rose sighed, before tearing off the blindfold and gasping. "Scorpius! It's beautiful." The Three Broomsticks had been transformed into a romantic, candlelit room. A table sat in the middle, set with candles and a delicious smelling dinner. "It's beautiful!"

"Why thank you." Scorpius smiled before kissing Rose's head. "Let's dig in."

The couple sat, Scorpius pulling Rose's chair out for her, and enjoyed their dinner that Rosmerta had so kindly prepared for them. They enjoyed the company of the other, laughing and talking about school, friends, Quidditch and each other. Scorpius talked so highly of her, and Rose felt her heart swell.

After they had finished dinner, Rose tilted her head and gave Scorpius a brilliant smile.

"This was so amazing." Scorpius smiled smugly.

"I knew you'd love it." Scorpius chuckled, and Rose giggled.

"I did love it." She leaned across the table and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"Of course." Scorpius got up, walked over to where Rose sat, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her feet. "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Soft music filled the air, and the two danced before, Scorpius captured her lips in a searing kiss. Before either of them knew it, Scorpius had Rose pushed up against the wall, kissing her fiercely.

"Happy anniversary," He murmured against her slightly swollen lips.

"Happy anniversary." Rose mumbled back.

"I love you, Rosie."

A/N- this is for Halie, love. today is our friendaversary. we've been best friends for 14 months. i love her very much and Rosie and Scorpy are her favorite couple right now. so, I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
